You had to go and leave me behind
by SweetieR
Summary: [The aftermath of 4x11.] How does Regina cope with Robin being gone ? And how does he cope with the absence of his true love ? Is there a chance they can be reunited again ? Does pixie dust lies after all ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

**The finale absolutely broke my heart and I was sobbing like a little girl when Robin and Regina said goodbye. Sean and Lana are such amazing actors... *-* and the chemistry between them is undeniable which only make it all more perfect ! **

**God, even if I _know _Robin is coming back, this doesn't make any of this easier ... **

**Why the producers keep on doing that ? They give her about 30 seconds of happiness and then they snatch it away from her ! God, Robin _chose _her ! He chose her and then he had to leave and it is so unfair and really, I can't believe this is happening again ! And he cried, and she teared the picture apart and ... And it is not _fair _! IT IS NOT FAIR FOR GOD'S SAKE ! * crying again * **

**So I know this is not the moment I know I should be studying and I know I have already a lot of stories going on. I don't even know where I will be going with this, but right now, I can't focus on anything else but how my heart is broken. **

**March 1st seemed so far. **

**I don't know how I'll survive this hiatus. **

**Love you all. 3**

**Chapter 1 **

_I choose you, Regina._

_I choose you._

_Regina._

_I choose you._

"Robin !" she woke up screaming, fighting for breath, tears rolling down her cheeks.

But he was not there.

He was never there.

Regina closed her eyes tight and braced herself, as sobs were taking hold of her.

2 weeks.

He was gone for two weeks and it felt like an eternity already.

She couldn't do it.

She couldn't.

She tried.

For Henry, she really tried.

But it was as if when _he _left, he took her soul with him.

_I choose you, Regina._

His words were graved in her mind.

He had chosen her.

And she could almost taste the happiness she had felt, the utter joy and disbelief. How she thought her cheeks would hurt from smiling so much when he showed her that picture of them. How she finally let herself believe she could be happy,

With him.

How he gave her that dimple smile that always made her heart beat faster.

She would never see that smile again.

She would never be surrounded by his forest scent again.

She would never feel him again.

She would never kiss his lips again.

She would never be lost in his warm and strong arms again.

Robin was lost to her forever.

Just like Daniel had been.

Sobs were racking through her body as she got up shakily and headed toward the drawer, taking something she had not dare take until now.

One of his jacket that he had once let on a random visit he gave her when she was happy.

It seemed like in another life.

Reaching for it in a trembling hand, she unfolded it and then buried her face in it.

God,

It smelt like him.

She sobbed harder.

And let herself fall on the ground.

"_Robin_..." she cried holding his jacket against her heart.

Because she wasn't strong enough.

**A/N : As you can probably see, I _am _depressed. Next chapter will be Robin's pov ... Hope to see you there my friends ! Love you all 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi dearies,**

**First of all, thank you SO MUCH for the support this story is getting ! WOW. I was totally touched by the reviews I got ! You guys are truly the best and I have no words to describe how touch, and happy, and honoured and happy ( did I mention that ? ;) ) to read about your thoughts ! I totally hope you'll like this chapter. :) LOVE YOU ALL ! 3**

**A/N : /!\ HAVE YOU SEEN THE PHOTOS SPOILERS ?**

**Oh God. I need Robin back in Storybrooke with Regina RIGHT NOW ! Can't wait ... March seems so far ... **

**#GiveUsOutlawQueen. **

**#ItIsNotTheEnd**

**#PixieDustNeverLies**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Robin was laid down on the couch he was sleeping on, eyes stuck on the ceiling.

He missed her.

He missed her so much

His life was empty without her.

His heart was empty without her.

_He _was empty without her.

A tear rolled down his cheek, but Robin let it slide. He could take a few minutes for himself, a few minutes to allow his grief to take hold of him before he had to pretend he was ok, pretend for Marian and Roland. Because while he was a broken man, they were still counting on him.

But he missed her.

And he didn't know how long this could go on.

He didn't know how much longer he could take it.

Robin closed his eyes and then, he could see it. Her beautiful face smiling at him with that elusive but satisfying smile of hers ; those beautiful brown eyes full of love. She was there, and if he could just reach her, if he could just hold her against him and never let go, if he could just, one last time ...

"Daddy !"

Robin jumped, heart beating erratically. He took a moment to come down to reality.

He had fallen asleep.

It had all been a dream.

It always was.

Regina wasn't there. Only Roland, frowning slightly at him while Marian gave him a sad and understanding smile.

"What is it, son ?"

"Will you come tonight see my play ?"

"Of course." smiled Robin and his boy's eyes lit up. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Roland squealed joyously and hugged him before he went put on his coat, and only Marian and Robin was left.

"I've let you coffee and bread."

"Thanks." he answered, wiping the sleep – and the memories, out of his eyes.

"Robin..." she tried but Roland came back at that moment, and they couldn't help but chuckle at how cute he looked.

"Ready, sweetheart ?" asked Marian.

He nodded enthusiastically and waved at his father before they both left.

And Robin was left alone in the flat.

He always was.

He had dreamt of a life of happiness, love, laugh, kisses, warmth, soul mate, a great love story with the only love of his life.

Had dreamt of waking up snuggled together and falling asleep with her cuddle in his arms. Had dreamt of loving, cherishing this woman for the rest of their life and trying by all means to make her as happy as she made him. Had dreamt of that happy ending she so deserved. Had dreamt of kissing her every minutes of the day -and of the night.

Robin had dreamt of so many things about his future with Regina.

So how did these dreams turned out into him here, alone, without the woman he loved ?

* * *

><p>"You always seem so sad." said his colleague, a young woman named Colleen whom Robin had grown quite fond of.<p>

He had found a job in her bar, and even if it wasn't his dreamlike job, at least it paid the bills. And Colleen wasn't annoying about his shifts, so he could still see Roland.

"Why ?" resumed the woman, "You've got such a nice little family. Well, I've never met your wife, but-"

"_Ex_-wife." he couldn't help but cut her sharply. "Marian is my ex-wife. We got divorced some weeks ago."

"_Oh._" then she said softly, "There was someone else, then ?"

"There _is_." he corrected weakly.

"Where is she ? Why aren't you with her if it makes you so unhappy ?"

Tears pricked at his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me." he muttered before adding, "It is complicated."

"Isn't love always ?" she squeezed his shoulder gently, "But that doesn't mean you can give up, Robin."

"I'm afraid this time, it's a bit more difficult..." and his voice broke.

She smiled softly.

"If not being with her makes you so miserable, I can only imagine how happy you must be by her side." Blue eyes met green. "Love is _always _worth it, Robin."

And then she left.

And Robin's eyes got lost, mind whirling.

He had not given up on Regina.

Had he ?

But he couldn't get back to her ...

Or could he ?

* * *

><p>Robin heard the door of their flat open, but he didn't stop his researchs.<p>

"What on Earth are you doing ?" Marian gasped.

"I don't give up." he said and then looked up, blue eyes leeting brown. "I am sorry, Marian. But I can't live this life anymore. I _need _to get back to her. And I know there's still so much to think about, like the fact that you still can't cross the townline. But I can't go on like this, not anymore. I love her and I can't go on, living half alive. It's not fair. To any of us. "

He was a little breathless from his speech and Marian studied him for a few seconds, before she removed her bag and coat.

"Then," she looked at her watch," Roland's play is only in two hours. Tell me how I can help."

His eyes widened.

"You're gonna help me ?"

She smiled softly.

"Of course." she sat by his side, "Robin, I realized you loved her long before you told me what your choice was. And I accept that. And I only want you to be happy, and ..."" she squeezed his hand, "And seeing you this unhappy ? It is killing me. It is also killing Roland. So _yes_," she took a deep breath and opened one of the map which was on the table, "I'm gonna help you get back to her."

Robin couldn't find the right words, so he only said,

"Thank you, Marian."

For the first time in weeks,

Robin had hope.

Hope to get back to Regina.

Hope to get back for their happy ending.

"I'm coming home, my love." he breathed to wherever she was in hope that somehow, she would get his message.

Little did he knew, that far away from where they were, in Storybrooke, a certain brunette woke up suddenly from dozzing off on the couch, heart beating fast, clutching a man's jacket over her and the name of her outlaw on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So... After seeing Marian in 4x11,I felt like she would be supportive of Robin's decision, now that she knows – and understand, how much in love with Regina he really is ! **

**Also, I changed my mind and made 6 weeks after he left Storybrooke, as in the show. :)**

**Next chapter is back to Regina's pov. I think I'll switch every chapter ;)**

**Hope you liked it my friend and don't forget ... I LOVE YOU ALL ! 3 **


End file.
